PHP
by Wiwitaku
Summary: Eren, dengan keinginannya untuk pergi ke Perancis, dan Ayahnya, dengan membawa sebuah berita gembira untuk Eren.


**Disclaimer**: **Shingeki no Kyojin **milik **Hajime Isayama**.

**Warning**: **Bahasa yang tidak baku**, **garing**, **dan**(takutnya) **OOC**,

Selamat menikmati~

* * *

**.**

**.**

**PHP**

**[Fanfiction by Wiwitaku]**

**.**

**.**

Eren kala itu tengah bermain di kamarnya. Kadang ia menggambar, kadang ia bernyanyi—lebih tepatnya, bersenandung tak jelas—dan kadang pula ia _browsing_ di internet layaknya seorang anak belasan tahun pada umumnya.

Kali ini, ketimbang menggambar atau bernyanyi, ia lebih memilih untuk bermain menggunakan laptopnya. Beberapa kali ia menggerakkan _mouse_nya, sementara matanya menatap antusias ke layar terang di hadapannya.

Layar laptop itu menampakkan gambar seorang wanita berusia kurang lebih dua puluh tahunan tengah duduk di tepi ranjang bersama dengan seorang lelaki.

Bibir merah pucat Eren tertarik kembali, kali ini senyumnya malah menjadi-jadi. Matanya ikut menyipit, melihati 'gambar' itu dengan seksama.

_Eren, oh Ereennn! Jangan buka video atau gambar dewasa, nak, usiamu masih belia, jangan diisi dengan hal semacam in—_

"JANGAN ASAL NUDUH, INI FOTO TANTE GUE SAMA SUAMINYA—BUKAN VIDEO PORNO—OTAK LU PADA NGERES, IH! TOBAT SANA TOBAT!"

Di luar ruangan, Carla Jaeger mulai berbisik kepada suaminya.

"Anak kita gak ada kelainan, 'kan? Serius? Misalnya dia punya keterbelakangan mental atau bagaimana, soalnya dia suka teriak-teriak sendiri… Oh, gak ada? Udah di cek dokter lima kali? Huft, syukurlah…"

* * *

"Eren,"

Sang ayah selaku kepala di dalam keluarga Jaeger, membuka pintu kamar sang anak sulung. Eren pun sempat terlonjak kaget, dan dengan segera menutup laptopnya tanpa dimatikan.

"Y-Yah, bikin kaget aja…" Eren menjawab sapaan ayahnya dengan gugup, sembari menggaruk kepalanya. Sempat matanya mencuri pandang ke arah laptopnya kembali, memastikan bahwa laptop itu tidak membuka celah untuk diintip dan ayahnya tidak melihat ke arah laptopnya.

_Bohong kamu, Ren, katanya gak nonton video berbahaya… Kalo gitu, ngapain kamu tutup laptopmu pas papamu masuk? Hayo~ *uhuk*_

Bersyukurlah ia kepada ayahnya—karena andaikan ayahnya tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya tadi, mungkin ia akan teriak-teriak lagi(oleh karena suara misterius yang di_italic_ tanpa identitas itu) dan ibunya akan menyuruhnya untuk tes keenam kalinya.

"Ada yang mau ayah bilang ke kamu,"

Suasana seketika menjadi lebih serius. Eren menelan ludah, dan menatap kedua mata ayahnya.

"Begini… Jadi, ayah dan ibu sudah memutuskan kalau minggu depan, kita sekeluarga akan pergi berlibur. Ayah sudah izin cuti, dan kita sudah membeli tiket dan mengurus segalanya."

Eren mengerutkan dahi. "Berlibur? Kemana?" tanyanya penasaran.

Ada jeda sejenak sebelum kemudian pertanyaan itu dijawab. "Hmm, kau tentu masih ingat, bukan, dengan kemauanmu untuk pergi ke Perancis?"

Mata eren membola.

Benar memang, ia sangat memimpikan untuk dapat menginjakkan kakinya di Perancis. Entah mengapa, daridulu ia sangat mengagumi negara tersebut. Berikan dia sepuluh pilihan untuk berlibur, dan tanpa pikir panjang, kolom 'Pergi ke Perancis' lah yang akan dia centang besar-besar.

Menginjak peta dunia yang bertuliskan 'Perancis' sudah menjadi kebiasaannya sejak lama, tapi menginjak tanah di negara indah itu secara sungguhan, adalah mimpinya sejak lama.

Lebih lama dari waktu move-on author dan readers sekalian. **Jauh** lebih lama.

"Y-ya! Jelas! Dan sampai detik ini pun, kemauanku untuk ke Perancis belum sirna, ayah."

Sejuta harapan telah mendarat di dalam lubuk hatinya yang terdalam. Harapannya telah melebihi tinggi gedung pencakar langit(iya, benar, gedung yang suka nyakarin langit), bahkan melewati langit ketujuh.

Ia tak sabar mendengar kabar baik itu dari mulut ayahnya.

"Heh," sang ayah tersenyum. "Ayah tau, Eren. Ayah tahu benar kemauanmu."

"Oleh karena itu, ayah dan ibu sepakat, kalau minggu depan…"

Eren merasa waktu berjalan jauh lebih lama. Bibir ayahnya bergerak dengan sangat lamaaa sekali.

Ayahnya tersenyum mantap, lalu melanjutkan ucapannya tadi.

"…kalau minggu depan, kita bakalan ke Indonesia!"

**HUWAT**

Dan Eren jatuh dengan kecepatan tinggi. Dari langit ketujuh, jatuh ke tanah.

**.**

**.**

_Ayah, tidak pernah ada—dan tidak ada—orang yang mem-PHP-kanku sejahat Engkau, Ayah… Kenapa pula harus nanya soal Perancis-Perancis, kalau nyatanya bakalan ke Indonesia?_

—Eren Jaeger, limabelas tahun, korban PHP oleh ayah sendiri. Kondisi terkini; Tubuh luka, memar ringan, dan hati yang tercabik-cabik.

**.**

**.**

**Pesan moral: Janganlah berharap terlalu tinggi. Soalnya kalau jatuh, sakitnya bukan main, brow!**

**-fin.**

* * *

A/N: "HUWAT" adalah milik Fandom sebelah, maafkan saya yang main masukin aja :') Perlukah saya tambah di disclaimer?

Oke, ide agak gak rapi, soalnya mendadak dapat pas lagi belajar orz. Maaf kalau humornya gak ngena, maklum, saya baru pertama kali ini berani milih 'Humor' di kolom genre. Biasanya angst dan sebangsanya~ *uhuk*

Terimakasih banyak yang sudah membaca! (Dia bingung mau ngebacot tentang apa lagi pfft)

-Wiwitaku


End file.
